


Bait and Switch

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: A New Dawn - John Jackson Miller, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kink Exploration, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Pegging, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: One day, Kanan asks Hera if she wants to try something new. Hera likes making Kanan happy, so she's happy to oblige.My contribution for Kinktober!
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO A COUPLE PEOPLE ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS AND I HAVE INDEED DELIVERED, have a Kanera present for the start of Kinktober 2020! 
> 
> We love couples being sexually adventurous in a mutually agreeable way. But also this is the filthiest thing I have ever written in my life.

They’re sitting side by side on Kanan’s bed. He’s shirtless, and Hera runs a hand up and down his arm before twining her fingers with his. His eyes keep shifting over to the strap-on that’s currently resting on the bed next to them, on top of the small towel Hera laid out. 

Hera squeezes his hand. “You okay?” 

Kanan nods, smiling at her. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Just a little nervous. Been a while since I’ve done this. And you’re– y’know. You.” He flushes pink, and Hera has to bite back a laugh. Only he could be so sweet about something like this. 

He’d been so shy, when he asked her about it. They were in bed, both still sweaty and slightly sticky, and while his face was buried in her shoulder, he sheepishly asked whether this would be something she’d be open to trying. 

She froze, and he immediately pulled back, shifting away from her. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry– forget I said anything,” he said, mistaking her reaction for something else,

Shaking her head, she pulled him back to her. “No, no, it’s okay. I’m just surprised, that’s all.” And she was, more so than she wanted to let on. Not by what he wanted, at least not totally. She did some research, when they first started this relationship of theirs. She looked up a _lot_ on the holonet, about human bodies and sexual habits and ways that human men could find pleasure. So she was _prepared_ , in a manner of speaking, and she definitely noticed how much he liked it when she took control in the heat of the moment. But he so rarely asked for _anything_ when they were in bed together. He was always fully focused on her pleasure and didn’t often think of his own. 

It must have been important to him, and she wondered how long he’d been working up to asking her. When she nodded a yes at him and mumbled a small, sleepy, _okay_ , _love_ , his eyes were so wide she thought they were about to burst from their sockets. 

“You don’t–wait, seriously?”

Hera shrugged. “If it’s something you want, then of course we can.”

Kanan was still blushing. “It’s not–I mean you’re not–don’t laugh at me,” he mumbled. She frowned deeply, running a hand through his hair as his face got even redder. 

“Hey,” she murmured, tilting his chin up so he could look her in the eye. “Why would I laugh at you? This only works if we both enjoy it, so if it makes you feel good, then let’s do it.” 

Kanan smiled, and she saw some of the tension drain from him. “Some women thought I was weird for wanting it.” His voice was still small, and Hera couldn’t help but think about how cute he was, when he was shy like this. Kanan was all bravado in public, but Hera lived for the moments at home when he let his guard down fully. And a small part of her mind that was still in the gutter from before couldn’t help but think of the way that tone of voice always sounded while he was begging for something else. _Focus._

Then it was her turn to blush. “I _may_ have done a little research on human males when we first started this thing. I know you’re not weird.”

His smile got bigger in response, and he wrapped his arms around her waist again. 

So they talked about it some more, even picked out the strap-on together, and now here he is in front of her, shirt off and eyes bright. She’s only in a bra and sleep pants herself, shaking with a nervous excitement she hasn’t felt since the first time they fell into bed together. She did a lot more reading, and _watching_ , too, since he told her what he wanted. She wants to make this as good for him as he always does for her. “You’re gonna have to tell me if I do something wrong, okay? You know I’ve never done this before.”

Kanan nods, flashing her a small smile. “You’ll be great. Besides, I was drunk the last time I did this. And the guy wasn’t–”

Hera sees him go rigid, sees the horrified look blossom across his face. “Oh _shit_ .” She blinks in surprise, watching him rub the back of his neck. It’s not _entirely_ surprising information; she’s seen the way he sometimes stares at men just slightly too long for a platonic glance. But he clearly didn’t mean to tell her, and she can’t help but raise an eyebrow. “Shit. Kriff, I– I didn’t mean to–”

Then she smiles at him, pulling him close. He’s terribly stiff for a moment, but it isn’t long before she feels the tension drain from him and he leans his forehead against hers. “It’s okay, love,” she laughs. “I saw you making eyes at that guy on Felucia last week.” 

It’s a joke, meant to make him laugh, but instead he tenses up again. “That’s– No, no, I like you, I’m not–”  
“Hey, breathe, Kanan. That was a joke. It’s all okay.” She kisses his forehead for good measure, and she feels him relax a little more. “So… you’re bi?”

“I–yeah. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just blurt it out. I didn’t want it to be a problem.”

Hera frowns again. “Why would it be a problem? You’re still you. It doesn’t change anything.”

He opens his eyes, and hope and darkness are at war there. “Being a drifter with no attachments was hard enough. I never liked bringing it up– it just made things more complicated.” He sighs. “Are we okay? We can do this another time, I didn’t mean to blindside you like that.” 

“Now what makes you think I’d want to do that? You went to all this trouble.” She pretends to think, running a hand down his chest and resting it on his belt buckle. The way he swallows is almost comical, but in a lower voice, she adds, “It’s okay, really. I’m glad you told me. I promise it doesn’t change anything.” She presses a feather-light kiss against his cheek. Then she digs her fingers into his belt loops, tugging him closer and kissing him for real.

It’s a moment before she feels Kanan really relax, feels him yank her towards him and splay his hands across her back. His lips are soft against hers, pliant and yielding just like always. Asking, not taking, letting her decide where they take things. It’s so predictable, so Kanan-like that she has to fight the urge to roll her eyes. 

He’s always so guarded, when they’re in bed, never pushing her for more than what she’s ready to give, but that’s not what she wants right now. Tonight’s about him, about making him happy and giving him what _he_ needs, but she wants to push his buttons a bit, first. So she changes course, her mouth moving more insistently and her hands fisting in his hair to pull the tie out. It’s almost a dare, a silent plea to _kiss me like you mean it, Jedi_. He takes the hint, letting out a low groan and matching her intensity with his own. 

For a few moments it’s like they’re suspended there, just enjoying the moment and letting their lips speak for them. But then Hera gets impatient and bites down hard on Kanan’s bottom lip. He lets out a low squeak, before moaning against her mouth as his hands find the clasp of her bra. He gets it off just as her fingers start undoing his belt. His hands slide up her sides to cup her breasts just as her mouth finds that spot at the base of his throat. He tries to distract her by flicking his thumbs across her nipples, the way he knows she likes, but she’s undaunted, nibbling at his pulse point as she gets his pants undone. It’s a little harder than she usually bites him, and she knows he can tell by the way his breath catches and her name slips through his parted lips. 

She has a hand down his pants a moment later, stroking him through his basics as he moans a little louder. His forehead finds her shoulder as she slips a hand underneath the waistband. He’s half-hard already–he’s always _so_ responsive– and after only a minute or two she tugs both garments down his legs. He lets her, not lifting a finger, and she can see him subtly glancing towards the strap on at the foot of the bed. He’s so into this game already, and she removes her own pants for good measure as he kicks his onto the floor. 

Kanan's hand moves towards her core as she clambers back onto the bed, but Hera stops him with a look. He blushes, blinking at her and obediently resting his hands at his sides. _Oh_ , but that’s really, unexpectedly sexy, and it makes her reach for him again, claiming his mouth with her own. She reaches down to grab hold of his cock, slowly stroking him as he lets out soft sighs against her lips. He lets her take control in bed often enough, but she’s never given him clear directions like this before now. She thinks she might like it.

“Lie back, love. Let me take care of you.” It’s a low whisper, but she puts just a hint of her commander’s tone into it too. He’s always liked it when she uses her _captain’s voice_ (as he calls it) in bed, and the way his eyelids immediately droop sends another rush of pleasure through her. It’s still so surreal, sometimes, this thing they share, and the fact that she gets to see him like this. He does as he’s told, and Hera keeps up a steady rhythm on his cock as his head hits the pillow. When she swirls her thumb around his tip, another low whimper escapes him and he reaches for her lekku. 

She lets go of him briefly, grabbing the lube that’s resting next to them. “Hera,” he says, his voice still breathy. He’s watching her, his eyes wide and eager.

“Shhh. Just relax.” She has no idea where that sultry edge to her voice comes from, but he shudders as his hand grabs at her lek. It wanders for a moment, while she squirts some of the clear liquid into her hand. When he strokes her lek from root to tip, just the way she likes, she can’t help but let out a breathy sigh. But then she smirks, leaning down and running her tongue along the length of his cock. She takes him in her mouth before he can catch his breath. 

It’s almost laughable, the way he gasps and jerks his hips as his hand fists in the sheets. One of his hands is still on her lekku, and she bites back a whine when he involuntarily tightens his grip. But she keeps going, bobbing up and down as his moans get louder. For a moment, she worries that Chopper will hear him, but then she remembers that he’s powered down for the night (at her insistence), so there’s no one around to disturb them. Kanan’s always so quiet, rarely letting his guard down because of old habits, but she always _loves_ the noises he makes. She doesn’t give him any respite, swirling her tongue around his tip before taking him in fully as far as he can go. 

That brings Kanan’s hips clear off the bed as he practically _yelps_ , but she still doesn’t stop, moving faster and bringing one of her slicked-up hands to stroke him as she does. Her other hand coats her fingers with the lube, before moving slowly down to nudge his knees apart. She feels him tense up a little as she does; he must be more nervous than she thought. Her hand strokes slowly up his inner thigh as she slowly spreads his legs further, and she does that _thing_ he likes with her tongue as she goes. It does it’s job, distracting him enough that he relaxes again as her hand finds his ass. 

Hera pulls her mouth off of him with a wet pop as her index finger runs slow, tentative circles around his hole, and he lets out a high-pitched whine. She keeps her touch light, just exploring the skin there. It’s a place she’s never touched on him before now, and her eyes flick up to his face as her fingers keep exploring. He’s watching her with something akin to awe as her fingers come to rest at his entrance. Her other hand reaches for his.

“Hera.” There’s a hint of a question in Kanan’s voice, along with trepidation that mirrors her own. Not the bad kind–they know each other well enough to read when the other’s really not okay. It’s the nervous-excitement talking, but she squeezes his hand anyway.

“Tell me if I hurt you? If you wanna stop?” She crawls back up his body so she can press her lips to his.

“You could never hurt me,” he breathes, giving her that small smile she only ever sees when they’re in bed together. But she gives him another look, and he nods a yes at her for good measure. 

_Very_ slowly, she pushes one finger into his ass. She stares at his face the whole time, watching him for any sign to pull back, but the way he sighs when she gets most of it inside him is encouragement enough. The sensation is new and different, but it’s not entirely unpleasant. Especially when she reaches down to stroke his cock as she curls her finger ever-so-slightly and he lets out the loudest moan yet. 

“Okay, love?” Hera whispers. 

“ _Force,_ yes. Don’t stop.” The punched-out edge to his voice sends a pulse of desire straight down between her legs, and it’s a minute before she’s able to focus on him again.

When she does, she starts to experiment a bit, slowly working her finger out and in, curling the knuckle and twisting it to stretch him open. She keeps her motions slow, so he can stop her if he wants to, but just one look at the way he’s melting into a puddle beneath her makes her relax slightly. He’s a _mess_ , letting out tiny high-pitched noises and fisting his hand in the sheets. A few minutes later, she starts getting bolder, moving faster and stretching him even more. She glances up at his face again before tentatively adding a second finger, and when she does, the way he breathes her name sounds almost like a prayer. 

“Still good?”

“Fuck, perfect, you’re perfect, I’m‒” The rest of the words fade out into another _whine_ as Hera curls both fingers deep inside him. She’s still stroking his cock with her other hand, slow and smooth, because it takes some coordination to pay attention to both, but _stars,_ he looks so good like this that she itches to run a hand between her own legs. She fights it off, though, still firmly focused on making sure he’s satisfied first. 

But Hera can’t help but smirk down at him. “Stars, you’re pretty like this, wrapped around my fingers.” Then she freezes, because she really didn’t mean to say that out loud, and Kanan opens his eyes just as the blush blossoms across her face. “Sorry,” she laughs. “That slipped out.” She isn’t normally one for dirty talk in bed– that’s usually his department.

But his eyes are blown wide, and the way he’s staring at her makes her think his brain is short-circuiting. “Don’t be.” She could swear he’s blushing a little too. “Keep going? I like it,” he says, after a beat. He’s still asking, not telling. _Only if you want to_ , he’s saying with his eyes. It’s sweet that he asks, even in the heat of things like this, even when she’s got two fingers buried deep inside him and a third poised at his hole. 

When she slips it inside after a few moments, still taking things slow, he whimpers again, and as she keeps stretching him open she steals another kiss from his lips. She puts some heat into it, too, one hand reaching to tug lightly on his hair and pull his face up to meet her. Their tongues meet as one of his hands come up to stroke her lekku. It’s almost an afterthought, like he dimly remembers he’s supposed to do that. And it’s _nice_ that he wants to do something for her too, but it’s not what she wants right now. Now that she knows he’s okay and she’s less worried about accidentally hurting him if she does something wrong, she’s getting almost as into this game as he is. Sometimes she likes taking control as much as he likes letting her, and seeing him practically fall apart around her fingers alone is enough to drive her crazy. 

“You’re so good, love. You’re doing so well, taking my fingers like this.” That’s something she knows he likes. She discovered it back when they first started working together, when she saw how much he liked verbal confirmation after a mission ended. But it was only recently that she learned that it translated to the bedroom too.

“ _Hera,”_

“Hmm?”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Kanan whines. The sound goes straight to her core, and she glances somewhat nervously at the strap-on resting next to them.

“You sure?”

“ _Yeah,_ yes, I–I’m not gonna last long, please…” He’s rambling, practically _begging_ , and she’d be lying if she said that the sound of a Jedi begging for her doesn’t still thrill her. She really should take pity on him, though, so she reaches for the toy.

It takes a moment or two for Hera to figure out the straps and buckles. He watches her while she does, one hand stroking his dick in a slow rhythm. That stupified look is back on his face, and Hera can’t help but raise an eyebrow at him. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” he says, much too quickly. “I just–I _really_ don’t think you understand how hot you are right now.” She’s got the toy in place, the fake cock hanging down between her legs, and she reaches for the lube as she smiles at him. 

“Then tell me,” Hera murmurs, letting just a _hint_ of Ryloth slip through because she knows he likes it. The way his eyes glaze over as she runs a hand across his thigh is reward enough, and she takes advantage of the moment to lean down and whisper in his ear. “But first, get on your knees for me?” 

“ _Force_ , you–” He hurriedly does as he’s told, mumbling as he goes. “You’re beautiful, you’re perfect–I know I said that already but you _are._ You’re…” The rest of his words trail off into a low moan as she plunges her fingers back inside him, still gentle, but with a little more force than before. She doesn’t expect the way he rocks back against her to be as sexy as it is, but she can’t help but let out a low moan in response. 

Hera runs a hand across the muscles of his lower back, and he turns around slightly so he can look her in the eye. She’s suddenly, inexplicably nervous again. “Tell me if I…” She swallows. “Talk me through this.”

“You’re not gonna hurt me, love, I promise. Just go slow.” For all the times she calls him love, it’s rare that he applies the pet name to her. It’s a sign, a signal that she has his complete trust right now, and the feeling that comes with that is better than any physical touch. She nods at him, before coating the strap-on with the lube. 

She lines it up with his ass, part of her still thinking about how strange this is. But the thought is chased away by the sound he makes when she starts pushing inside him. She keeps her movements impossibly slow, wishing she could see his face at this moment, but he’s not giving her any signs to pull back. He lets out tiny moans as she goes, almost like he’s egging her on, and as she gets more of the fake cock inside him, she leans down to press tiny kisses along the ridge of his shoulders. 

She kisses her way across Kanan’s back, tracing her tongue along the scars there as she feels her abdomen press against his ass. It’s _incredibly_ hot, that he’s able to take her inside him like this (Well, fake-her, anyway–she’s not quite used to this yet.), and her lips move up the back of his neck to settle against his ear. 

Hera nips at his earlobe once, then whispers, “Doing okay?” 

He nods as she brushes his hair back, and it’s almost frantic. “Yes,” he breathes. “Move, _please,_ I–” Hera cuts him off with a kiss, claiming his mouth forcefully as she twitches her hips slightly. She reaches one hand underneath his body to grab his cock. Then she moves again, pulling her hips back and thrusting slowly forward. 

The noise he makes is something like a plea. So she does it again, stroking him as she moves and bracing her other hand on his back. Her hips snap forward with a little more force this time, but still slow enough to make sure she isn’t going to hurt him. But the way his arms nearly buckle beneath him as he rocks back to meet her tells her he’s doing just _fine_ , and he lets another tiny whimper slip unbidden from his lips. 

Gradually, she picks up the pace, bracing both hands on his hips as she really starts to move. She slides in and out of him with smooth strokes as his moans get even louder. It’s tiring, moving like this, but she keeps going, until she hits that one spot inside of him that makes him cry out her name so loudly she stops for a moment. 

“ _Fuck,_ no, keep going, please…” He’s not often this vocal when they’re in bed, and Hera can’t help but smirk down at him as she moves again. She leans down, pressing her chest against his back and sucking a mark into the back of his neck. 

“You like me fucking you like this, don’t you?” Her mouth finds his ear again. You like my cock in you?” She fights the urge to blush as she says it, but the way he groans makes her relax.

“Force, you’re gonna kill me, woman,” Kanan groans. 

“But what a way to go,” Hera laughs, then punctuates the statement with a firm thrust of her hips. Kanan practically _squeaks_ when she does it again; it’s a high pitched sound that might be her name, but she’s too busy nipping at his skin to really care. 

“Don’t stop,” he moans, reaching a hand down between his legs. She’s surprised that he can still keep his balance, but she takes advantage of it to move faster. And then they don’t say anything for a while. The only sound in the room is the wet slap of skin on skin, the low sounds of their breathing and the tiny noises Kanan makes as she fucks him harder. He’s practically unraveling beneath her, dissolving into an incoherent mess of need and sensation as he meets her thrusts with his own movements. 

“Want you to come for me, love,” Hera murmurs, letting her accent come through again. “Wanna watch you come with me inside you like this.” Part of her is still surprised at her own voice, but he looks so _good_ right now that she can’t help herself. She didn’t think she’d enjoy this as much as she does. 

“Fuck, Hera, please, I’m so close.” It’s a low groan, his voice breaking on the last word. She knows it won’t take much, so she moves faster still, fighting the fatigue in her muscles to hit that spot inside him over and over again. And it’s only a few moments before he comes with a loud shout of her name, his whole body trembling with the force of it. 

She smooths a hand across his back as he rides it out, running a thumb across the scar near his hip. When she sees him relax, she eases out of him slowly, undoing the buckles on the strap-on and pulling it off her. Kanan flops onto his back and cleans himself off, before Hera discards both the towel and the toy onto the floor. She slides over to him, pressing her body against his side as her fingers trace patterns against his chest. She can still feel his heart pounding against the skin there. 

For a moment they’re silent, both of them trying to slow their breathing and basking in the afterglow. Kanan’s lips find the top of her head as his arm winds around her shoulder, and Hera presses a light kiss against his cheek in return. It’s blissfully quiet, peaceful after the earlier flurry of activity, and neither of them want to move. Hera’s still keyed up, the itch between her legs growing stronger by the minute, but she’s also tired, and happy to lie here with him like this while they both catch their breath. 

A few minutes later, she kisses his cheek again. “You okay?” she asks softly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. _Really_ good.” His lips press to hers lightly. 

“So I did alright?” She can’t help but ask the question, the earlier insecurity coming back in force.

Kanan laughs, pressing another kiss against her lips. “I think you broke my brain a little.” He’s still laughing, but Hera frowns slightly. He notices, and his hand finds hers where it rests on his chest to twine their fingers together. “You were great, Hera. The best. Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I just mean–you didn’t have to do this just for me. But I’m glad you said yes.”

“Hey,” Hera says, squeezing his hand. “I like making you happy. And… it was surprisingly enjoyable.” Kanan smirks at that, and she wipes it off his face with another kiss. “I’d be open to a repeat, someday soon.” 

That makes his jaw go slack for a moment, as he stares at her in awe. When his brain seemingly restarts, he laughs again, louder this time, pulling her closer against his side. “I know I said you’re perfect already, but I feel compelled to say it again.” Then he gets serious. “But we don’t have to make this a regular thing, y’know? Only if you want to. I don’t want anything you don’t want to give.” 

Hera flushes a dark green, smiling wider. “I know. You’re sweet.” Kanan’s smile mirrors hers, before he pulls her closer and their lips fuse together again. 

For a few moments it’s a slow, lingering kiss, lazy movements and soft caresses as his tongue tangles with hers. But then she feels his hands start to wander, one of them dipping lower and lower down her stomach while the other reaches up to stroke her lek. And she _whimpers_ when his hand finds her core, still dripping wet like it has been since she got his clothes off him. The earlier arousal comes back in full force, and she’s suddenly _desperate_ for him, needy and aching as she bucks her hips into his hand. She feels him smirk against her mouth as he bites down lightly on her bottom lip. 

“ _Force,_ you’re wet. You didn’t think I’d just leave you hanging, did you?” 

Not even for a second. That’s never in question when she’s in bed with him–he always makes sure she’s satisfied. His fingers rub slow circles across her clit, feather-light and soft and _exactly_ the way she likes as his other hand squeezes her lek. She gasps, and she should be _shocked_ at how quickly he’s always able to bring her right back to the edge when they do this, but her brain is rapidly losing the ability to form words that aren’t _Kanan, fuck, please don’t stop, don’t_ ever _stop_. 

His smirk gets bigger, and a voice in the back of her head wonders if he can sense what a mess she is. His lips find their way up to her earcone as two fingers plunge inside of her, and Hera can’t help but dig her nails into his shoulders as the sensation threatens to overwhelm her. 

“You really did like this, huh, Captain? You like having me on my knees? You know I’d go willingly, any day.” And _fuck_ if that low growl doesn’t go right to her core and make her buck up against him even more as she lets out another needy moan. Because he’s _right_ , damn him; she never thought about experimenting like this, but now that they have, it’s opening her mind to so many other possibilities. 

It’s like he’s reading her mind, because he keeps right on going, like he doesn’t have a care in the world, just as he adds a third finger inside her and the pleasure becomes almost too much to bear. “You never stop surprising me, Syndulla.” His voice is still rough, but there’s a softer tone there, too. She can practically hear his smile. 

But then he pulls back to look her in the eye, and there’s a sinful glint in the brilliant blue that sends a shiver through her. His smirk is practically lethal, and he brings his face right up to hers as he whispers, “My turn.” 

And _bless him_ and his clever fingers, moving so skillfully inside her that she comes only a moment later with a strangled cry of his name. Kanan’s still smirking, but he doesn’t stop, letting her ride out her orgasm on his fingers as his mouth finds one breast. His tongue flicks her nipple as his other hand keeps squeezing her lek, sending tiny pulses of pleasure down her entire body from her head to her feet. It’s almost too much, it’s like every sense is heightened and all she can feel is an overwhelming heat coursing through her veins like liquid fire. It _should_ hurt, it should be too much at once and her body should be rebelling against her, but it’s all just inexplicably good. 

When she finally calms down, she isn’t sure how much time has passed, but Kanan’s watching her intently, pupils blown wide and jaw slack. Hera can’t help but pull him back to her and kiss that look right off his face, but he only stays there for a few moments before his mouth starts trailing down her body. He wastes no time, only stopping briefly to get his mouth on her breast again as his hand finds hers. Then his face is right up against her core and he licks a stripe up her flesh that makes her shout his name again. She’s _so_ sensitive, and she’s half-tempted to push him away because she’s so overstimulated. But the larger part of her brain just wants _more_ , so instead she tangles her fingers in his hair and drags his face closer, practically holding him there with her thighs. 

Kanan’s still not wasting any time, using everything he knows about her body against her to bring her close to the edge again. She’s practically riding his face now, bucking her hips against him until he grabs her to hold her still. He’s got a vice-like grip on her hips, holding her down as his tongue lightly circles her clit. He’s teasing her now, his brilliant blue eyes flicking up to meet hers as he keeps his movements light. She doesn’t know why he’s doing this, what she did to deserve this torture, and she wants to come so badly it _hurts_ , but he won’t let her. 

“ _Kanan,_ ” she moans, and he pulls his face away entirely in response. “Why‒fuck, don’t stop.” He’s still got that smirk on his face, as his lips find her inner thigh. He’s taking his time, kissing his way back up towards her core, and it’s not _fair_ , she’s balanced on the edge of a cliff and he won’t tip her over it. She’s tempted to drag him back to her by his hair, but part of her is curious; this isn’t something he normally does, and she vaguely wonders if something’s wrong. 

But his voice still has that flirty, dangerous edge to it when he speaks again. “Wanna hear you,” he murmurs, his voice deep and rough. “Want you to beg for me.” 

That’s… unusual for him, usually he doesn’t take control like this, but it’s a night of firsts and _fuck_ , it’s incredibly hot. She squirms in his grasp as he keeps up the slow, teasing, movements of his mouth, and before she knows it her mouth opens and the words pour out. “Kanan, fuck, please, love. Please, I need it, I need _you,_ I need–”

His fingers plunge back inside her as he sucks hard on her clit, and suddenly the wave crests without any warning. She’s shaking, trembling hard as the pleasure washes over her in waves, and she almost misses the way he smiles as he brings his mouth back up to meet hers. 

He’s grinning from ear to ear, looking _absurdly_ pleased with himself. Hera wants to pout at him but her brain is currently made of mush and struggling to even put two thoughts together. He seems to notice, because he drags his hands back up her sides, slow and gentle until he reaches the back of her neck and brings her face to his. 

“Okay?” he murmurs, still smiling against her lips.  
“Mhm.” It comes out slightly breathless, but she can’t help but smile back at him. They so rarely have uninterrupted time like this, with missions getting more and more frequent, but tonight they have a blissful few hours before Chopper needs Hera to man the helm again. 

“Good.” And then Kanan sheaths himself inside her with one thrust of his hips, and _fuck–_ The noise she makes is practically a scream, because she didn’t even _notice_ that he was ready to go again, and she’s still reeling from her last orgasm and he’s stretching things that aren’t ready to be stretched. He sees it though, hears the ragged edge to her voice, and stops moving entirely, letting her breathe as his concerned eyes meet hers. 

“Too much? Did I hurt you?” He sounds so worried, and despite the shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her, she feels another burning wave of affection too. 

“No, I’m okay,” Hera says. “Just… overstimulated. Just stay still for a minute.”

Kanan nods, pressing his lips against her forehead as one of his hands finds hers. It’s incredibly endearing, how fast he can switch moods like this, going from frenzied passion to tender and sweet in the span of one breath. It’s like he stops breathing entirely, holding himself so still that for a moment she thinks he’s meditating. He stays there until her body relaxes, until she twitches her hips where they meet his in a wordless signal that she’s okay, and he finds her lips again as he gets the hint. Stars, she loves him, she really does. 

And then that mischievous glint in his eye is back. “So, tell me, Captain. You know what I like, and you seem to like that just fine too, but… anything else _you’re_ curious about?” He’s smirking as he says it, and she knows the hitch in her breathing betrays her when his grin gets wider. He leans down to whisper in her ear again. “Any hidden desires rattling around in that beautiful brain of yours?” A hand comes up to her lekku, squeezes lightly. “Maybe you _do_ want me at your mercy more often. Or maybe…” He thrusts up into her _hard_ , and she can’t help but let out a startled cry as her hands come up to grip his back. Her face falls against his shoulder, but he tugs on her lekku to pull it back to his. 

“Maybe you want _me_ to take control for a while,” He growls, and it goes right to her core as he pulls her lekku again. It’s hard enough that it _should_ be painful, but instead it draws a breathy moan from her and sends a pulse down between her legs as he thrusts into her again. His smile gets even wider, and she has a feeling he can sense it. “Oho, why Hera… am I getting warmer? You want me to take the lead more often? Keep you here and have my way with you however I like?” 

_How_ can he be so eloquent and so filthy at the same time? It’s a talent of his that she’s always loved. His hand moves down from her lek to find her throat, and when he squeezes with just the _slightest_ amount of pressure it makes her moan again. It’s enough to send a thrill rushing through her without being scary, and _stars…_

This isn’t something she ever would have entertained. Too many variables, too many nightmares about slaver men and what they liked to do to Twi’leks, but now? Now she’s just excited, the adrenaline coursing through her and making her twist underneath him. Because when she looks at him, there’s a soft look in his eye that says _we can stop this anytime,_ and there’s no one she trusts more in the entire kriffing universe than this man. 

So Hera does something she never thought she would, and nods a yes at him. He looks dumbstruck, but she amends the statement as she pulls him back down to her. “Not all the time,” she breathes. “But occasionally… yeah, I think I like you like this, love.” His answering smile is almost blinding in the dim light, and she kisses him again as her legs wrap around his back. He starts to move, a slow steady rhythm as he rocks his hips to meet hers. It’s just enough to let the intensity build again without being overwhelming, and she can’t help but toss her head back in response. 

But then he pulls back, a serious look on his face. “If it’s ever too much…” 

Hera nods. “I’ll tell you, I promise. I trust you.” 

And it’s like that unlocks something in him, because he picks up the pace almost immediately. It’s all she can do to hold on for the ride, and she clings to him like a lifeline as he thrusts his hips over and over. 

But then he pulls out of her without warning, grabbing her and flipping her onto her stomach before plunging inside her again. It’s unexpected, and she can’t help but tense up as his hands find purchase at her waist. “Kanan?” She’s not afraid, not really, just _surprised,_ but it’s melting into arousal by the second.

He leans down to her earcone. “However I like, remember?” But one of his hands finds hers and squeezes. She can’t sense emotions like he can, but it’s a sign plain as day: _you’re safe_ . Hera swallows, nodding slowly as he squeezes one more time. “Like you this way. Spread out for me.” He starts moving, slowly rocking back and forth in a rhythm that’s a tease for both of them. She’s about to tell him to _move, Kanan, fucking move,_ when he starts to speak again. 

“Want you begging again. Wanna hear you beg for my cock.” For all the times he’s told her he loves her voice, it’s _his_ that always sends a rush through her, always calm and soothing until it’s _not_ , until it’s murmuring filthy words into her ear and making her moan his name again. 

But if there’s one advantage to knowing how much he loves her voice, it’s that she knows exactly how to drive him crazy. “Fuck me, love, please. Please, I want you, want your cock in me.” 

Kanan laughs, dark and dangerous. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” he says, kissing her cheek lightly and gripping her hips tighter. 

It’s all the warning Hera has before he starts up again, smooth, hard thrusts as his hips slap against hers. Everything starts to blur together; the rest of the world falls away and all she can feel is his skin against hers. He leans down to press his chest against her back as his hand slides between her legs, and it’s only a few minutes more before she shatters like glass and her whole body burns like white-hot fire. He’s told her before, how his senses feed off of her pleasure like a hyper-intense feedback loop, and he comes with a low groan after only two more thrusts of his hips.

His arms wrap around her stomach as he presses open-mouthed kisses against her shoulder. For a moment they just stay there, Kanan holding her like he never wants to let her go, and Hera still riding the aftershocks of pleasure underneath him. Eventually, though, the need to move becomes too much, and she taps his arm. “C’mon, love.” 

Kanan flops onto his back, reaching down to the floor to pick up the previously discarded towel. They both clean themselves up in a hurry, before Kanan tosses the rag into the hamper across the room and pulls the blanket over both of them. His chest is pressed against her back, and his arm winds around her waist to grab her hand. 

“You okay?” Hera can’t help but smile as he mimics her words from before. 

She brings his hand up to press her lips against the back of it. “I’m fine.” 

“Good. Good, I… got a little caught up in the moment.” 

Hera laughs. “I’ll say.” He laughs along with her as he buries his face into her neck.

“You sure I didn’t hurt you?”

“I’m alright. I’ll be sore in the morning, but it’s worth it,” she chuckles. “I’m glad we tried this.”

“Me too.” She can hear the smile in his voice.

They’re silent for a few minutes. Kanan’s fingers are drawing absent-minded patterns on her skin, and she feels any residual tension drain from his body as he does. It’s slightly terrifying, how happy she is with him, how safe she feels whenever she’s next to him like this. She didn’t think she’d ever let someone like him into her life, but now that she has, she can’t imagine it without him. 

And exploring these newfound kinks with him was an enticing possibility indeed. The thought of letting him in on some private thoughts she’s had since doing all her _research_ … yeah. This is going to be fun. It’s dizzying, having someone like him to share this with. 

As if he’s reading her mind, he lifts his head from her neck. “I love you, y’know? So much it’s kinda scary.”

He still sounds so shy, whenever he says that. He only said it for the first time a few months ago, and she can practically see the blush that coats his face every time he does. For someone who’s supposed to keep his emotions in check, at least according to the old code, he’s always so open with his heart. He cares so deeply for everyone except himself, and despite her commitment to the fight, he’s managed to lodge himself inside her heart, too. 

“I know. Love you too.” It comes out slightly slurred, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. “Go to sleep, you’re making me breakfast in the morning.” 

Kanan laughs. “I am?”

“Mhm. Captain, remember?”

“You’re taking advantage of me. I’m already horribly overworked.” He’s joking, and the light, happy tone in his voice makes her smile. She doesn’t see him happy nearly often enough. 

Hera glances one more time at the discarded toy on the floor, one last thrill running through her. Kanan’s lips find the back of her neck, pressing a small kiss there as her eyes droop shut. His breathing starts to even out against her back, and her mind starts to wander as they both drift towards sleep.


End file.
